leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magnet Train
, |map=Kanto Saffron City Map.png }} The Magnet Train (Japanese: リニアモーターカー Maglev Train, lit. Linear Motorcar) is a that runs between Johto's Goldenrod City and Kanto's Saffron City. It allows rapid travel between the two cities, moving at over 340 miles per hour (over 550 kilometers per hour). In the games The Magnet Train appears in . Initially, the train is out of service because a has stolen the Machine Part from the Kanto Power Plant. After the player retrieves the part from the Cerulean Gym and returns it to the Power Plant, the train is able to run. A Pass is required to board the train. The has a Pass, which she received as compensation for her house in Saffron City being demolished to make way for the Magnet Train station; she will give it to the player as a reward for returning her Lost Item, a Poké Doll that gave to her three years before. In Generation II, the Magnet Train runs on the railway tracks along the ground. In Generation IV, the train and its station run along an elevated track, much like a , though this track goes underground as it approaches Saffron City. In , after the has caught at the Power Plant and obtained Lt. Surge's phone number, he appears at the Saffron City Magnet Train station, where he offers to trade the player his , Volty, in exchange for another Pikachu. In the anime In A Goldenrod Opportunity, had to use a cart to get from Goldenrod City to Saffron City in order to escape from , , , and Whitney, because the Magnet Train would not be ready until a year from the following Tuesday. The Magnet Train was mentioned again in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, where and made plans to travel to Saffron City by taking the Magnet Train line to Goldenrod City. This suggests the Magnet Train was finally completed. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Magnet Train appeared in Yikes, It's Yanma!, where it was used to transport the Gym Leaders of both the Kanto and Johto regions to the Indigo Plateau for the tournament held there, the event being its maiden voyage. The Magnet Train line was routed through the Indigo Plateau for the event. When Neo Team Rocket attacked the Indigo Plateau, they took control of the Magnet Train and stationed s inside. They tricked the Gym Leaders into boarding the train, which then departed, leaving the Indigo Plateau wide open for an attack by the Masked Man's and . Sometime later, in The Last Battle III, it took Brock's Geodude and 's Snor's combined efforts to stop the train when it became out-of-control and couldn't be stopped normally. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Magnet Train appeared in The Great Helper!. Trivia * The Magnet Train is most likely based on either the bullet train that runs from to , or the planned maglev line between the same two cities. Tokyo and Osaka are Saffron City and Goldenrod City's respective real-world counterparts. ** The Tōkaidō Shinkansen is powered by an electrical , while the Magnet Train is a maglev, propelled by a moving magnetic field. * In , the Magnet Train's tracks are visible on , traveling overhead. However, the tracks are not visible on any route in Kanto, nor on Routes or . * One of the on the Pokégear mentions rumors about a ghost Magnet Train. * In , a in states that the 's fastest train can travel at 310 miles per hour (500 kilometers per hour), despite the Magnet Train being able to reach speeds of over 340 miles per hour (over 550 kilometers per hour). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=磁浮列車 / 磁浮列车 Cífú Lìechē |fi=Magneettijuna |fr=Train Magnet Train Magnétique |de=Magnetzug |it=Supertreno Treno Magnetico |ko= Linear Train 리니어 모터 Linear Motor |pl=Magnetyczna Kolejka Magnetyczny Pociąg |es=Magnetotrén Tren Imán |sv=Magnettåg |vi=Tàu cao tốc từ trường }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Transportation de:Magnetzug es:Magnetotrén fr:Train Magnétique it:Supertreno ja:リニア zh:磁浮列车